


From the beginning

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Kids, First Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: If I'm not mistaken, Armie once said that it almost seems like Timmy was with him in his childhood memories or something like that. I'm not sure where that saying is from, but I'm pretty sure it was said or at least along the lines of it. That saying is sort of what inspired me to make this little story. So here is Armie and Timmy from kids to present day. It's a fluff fest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot taken off of my instagram @visionsofcharmiee. It was originally posted and written there.

"Be gentle, support his head, yes just like that...this is baby Timothée."

Armie Hammer, age nine. The blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who is quite boisterous and energetic, is suddenly a bit terrified at the small baby he is given. His hands almost seem too large, too rough, to hold such a delicate thing. His blue eyes quickly scan a cherubic face with moss green eyes. The green orbs look back at him in indifference. The baby is clad in a soft onesie-Armie notes randomly in his head that it matches the baby's eyes. He likes that.

Armie adjusts his arms a bit and holds his breath, as if any small movement might disturb the baby's calm demeanor. Armie vaguely knows babies can start crying out of nowhere and so moves slowly to sit down cautiously on the couch so he can be even more still and comfortable.

Nicole Flender Chalamet, the baby's mother, and Armie's mother, Dru Hammer, stand closely together leaning against the wall with broad smiles on their faces as Armie stares at Timothée in curiosity and awe. Nicole and Dru have been best friends since high school, and Nicole obviously knows Armie very well too-since birth. Nicole had told Dru that she wanted Armie to meet the baby when Timothée was a little bit older, and that time has finally arrived. 

Nicole and Dru kept a watchful eye on Armie, who has seldom held any babies before. They agreed he was doing a fine job so far of holding the baby.

"Hi Timothée." Armie whispers quietly so not to rouse the baby. He tentatively raises a finger and with his knuckle, swipes it against Timothée's smooth pale cheek. At that, Timothée's tiny hand slowly reaches a bit up and grasps the finger, squeezing it a bit experimentally as he continues to look up at Armie with his a bit sleepy yet expressive eyes.

Armie cradles Timothée closer to his chest as he slowly shifts a bit on the couch, laying back against the cushions. He's very comfortable now with the baby in his arms. He removes his finger from Timothée's hand and delicately brushes some wisps of brown hair from his forehead before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

"Hi. I'm Armand. But you can call me Armie, everyone does. I think I'm going to be your new best friend." Armie nods to himself in approval as he states this. He decides then and there that although he was initially scared of upsetting or unsettling Timothée, or even dropping him, he really takes a liking to him. He felt a bit...connected to the baby for some reason. Armie presses another gentle kiss to the baby's forehead and watches in joy as Timothée's pink lips spread in a wide gummy smile, hands clapping once as he pulls back.

Armie lets out a giddy giggle at the baby's adorable gesture. Nicole smiles as she observes Armie and Timothée's interaction.

"We're gonna do everything together. I'll teach you how to play some easy and fun card games, how to ride a bike, how to write your name..."

Nicole and Dru listen to Armie babble to baby Timothée and shake their heads in amusement. They lean their heads a bit closer together to talk so Armie can't hear them.

"I think those two are going to be inseparable. There's something about the way Armie suddenly looked at him and clicked with him." Nicole whispers to Dru, who is nodding in agreement.

"I think they're going to have something special. Something maybe akin to soulmates. Just you wait, mark my words."


	2. Fourteen and five

Armie Hammer, age fourteen. Timothée Chalamet, age five.

"Timmy, be careful little one, stand next to my side and hold onto my hand like I always tell you to. You have to to away from the cars." A fourteen year old Armie gently scolds a now five year old rambunctious Timothée, or Timmy as he so affectionately calls him.

"If you want some ice cream, you've gotta listen to me and be good. I only say these things because I want to always protect you and keep you safe." Armie tells the boy, who's now tightly holding onto his larger hand. Timmy hated ever making Armie even the tiniest bit upset with him, which almost never happens. It was always more concern and protection more than getting upset though.

"Okay, Armie. I'll be good!" Timmy replies earnestly while looking up at him. Despite their large enough age gap, Armie and Timmy are inseparable and have been since they were introduced to each other. Armie looks down at Timmy and smiles at him as they near the ice cream shop a few minutes later. Armie suddenly sweeps down and lifts Timmy, setting him on his shoulders as Timmy shrieks with laughter. They enter the cute little shop with enthusiasm.

Armie steps up to the front counter, the young lady behind it giving them a friendly smile.

"Well aren't you two boys the absolute cutest pair I've seen today. Hi, welcome to Jimmy Ice Cream shop, what can I get for you two darlings today?"

Timmy idly plays with Armie's ears and short blonde hair as Armie smiles and leans forward a bit teasingly, loving the laughs that bubble from Timmy's throat in glee.

"Just three scoops of strawberry on a waffle cone, please." Armie tells her with his most charming smile as he brings Timmy down into his arms and places him on his hip. Timmy leans his head on Armie's chest, the boy still small enough to be held this way.

"You excited for some ice cream, T?" Armie asks him. Timmy sends him a smile and a quick nod as he lifts his head, green eyes shining in excitement. Armie runs his fingers through his longish brown hair, kissing his forehead affectionately as he's done to him since he was a mere baby.

The lady hands Armie his cone after a moment or so and then tells him it's on the house. Armie is surprised yet thanks her multiple times and then leaves the shop with Timmy still perched on his hip. The boy is quite light, lithe, and thin, but not in an unhealthy way. It just seemed like it was his body type. Armie suspected he would remain this way even as he grew.

Armie takes a lick from the cone in his left hand and brings it to Timmy, who takes a lick as well. The two share the cone back and forth until it's all gone, and by that time they have arrived at the second destination, a park that is next to their neighborhood.

"Want to play a bit, Timmy?" Timmy now has more energy because of his sugar intake, and rapidly bounces on Armie's hip. Armie figures he's digested his ice cream enough to run around, and so sets him down once they are safely in the park confines.

The boys spend some time running around playing tag (Armie obviously letting Timmy win), tic tac toe, going down the big slide, swinging on the swings, and finally decide to rest on the grass in the shade after Timmy said he was getting a bit tired. A five year old can only run around so much.

"Alright little one, let's go sit down."

Armie leads Timmy towards a tree, sitting himself down first before leaning back and getting comfortable. Timmy then settles down on his lap. The boy cuddles into Armie's chest, popping a thumb into his mouth automatically before shutting his eyes. He pushes his face into Armie's neck. Armie was at the stage in his growing where his chest and shoulders were steadily filling out. He was also getting quite tall for his age. He also came to the conclusion that he was what was labeled as "gay" in society. He knew he liked boys some time around age twelve, and didn't care what others thought of him. He was proud of who he was no matter what.

As Armie sat with Timmy in his lap, he gently strokes the boy's back and closes his eyes as well. Most of Armie's friends thought it was a little strange that he hung out with Timmy as much as humanely possible, but Armie once again didn't care about others opinions of him. He loved being with Timmy, he loved teaching him new things and being there for him. The two have a strong bond that only continues to solidify as they grow.

Armie smiles to himself as Timmy nuzzles into his neck, letting out a sigh of content. If he was with Timmy, he knew he would always be happy anywhere as long as he was by his side, sending him toothy smiles that could light up their town.


	3. Eighteen and nine

Armie Hammer, age eighteen. Timothée Chalamet, age nine.

"Mommy, why isn't Armie here yet?"

Timmy sits at the kitchen table, begrudgingly slowly writing out some math problems onto his homework sheet as his brows furrow in confusion. He felt weird without Armie. He was a constant force in his life, and without him he felt like a part of him was evidently missing.

"He had to stay and talk to his mom about college, sweetheart. He's finally deciding where he's going to attend just a few days before graduating high school," Nicole shakes her head, yet lets out a chuckle. "That boy, he has to stop procrastinating."

"What's college, mommy? And what does pro-cra-sti-nation mean?" Timmy inquires while pronouncing the new big word with a bit of difficulty.

"Well, Tim, college is where big kids go to continue school so they can get good jobs when they become full grown-ups. They need to continue studying, it's an extension of school now basically. And procrastination means to put off things constantly, usually until the last minute." Nicole explains as she takes some things out of the fridge and cabinets.

Timmy scrunches his face in distaste. "I don't wanna go to college if it means I still have to go to school. That's gross." Timmy exclaims.

Nicole laughs, then hears the doorknob at the front of the house twist. She's not concerned because she instantly knows it's Armie finally stopping by. Timmy knows this as well because he immediately drops his pencil on the table and bolts to the door.

"Armieeee!" Timmy yells, leaping into the young man's arms as he outstretches them right away. Armie pushes the door closed with his back as he stumbles a bit with Timmy in his hold. Armie and Timmy have always had access to each other's homes since Nicole and Dru permit the same thing for themselves.  It wasn't odd at all for Armie to show up at Timmy's house unannounced and vice versa.

"Little one! I missed you." Armie laughs, squeezing Timmy to him and swinging him around before he sets the boy down after a few long seconds.

"Hey, I'm not that little anymore! Mommy says I grew a whole inch since last week." Timmy puffs out his little chest in pride, green eyes bright. Armie bends and kisses his forehead as always and laughs again after ruffling his hair.

"Wow, a whole inch? You're soon going to outgrow me, T! I'd better start eating more fruits and veggies and drink lots more milk."

Armie and Timmy walk back to the kitchen where Timmy was previously seated. The two settle down and Nicole comes over to set down some sandwiches she deftly prepared along with some juice and water. She then leaves the room to watch some TV.

"So, what's your homework for tonight? Any help you might need?" Armie asks Timmy before diving into his sandwich. His appetite hasn't curbed quite yet even at eighteen years old.

"I'm having problems with math. I don't like math, Armie. It sucks." Timmy pouts as he slides over his worksheet to Armie. Armie slowly and with care shows Timmy how to work division as they take bites of their food here and there as well as sips of juice. As Timmy is writing out another problem and Armie is scrolling through his cell phone for a moment, Timmy speaks up.

"Mommy said you're going to college?" Timmy asks.

Armie puts his phone in his pocket and plays with a pen in his hands.

"Yes, I am, T." Armie replies. Timmy is silent for a moment.

"...Does that mean you're going away?" Timmy suddenly whispers. He has stopped writing and his eyes slowly fill with tears just at the mere thought as he looks at Armie. Armie right away shakes his head no. He wipes under Timmy's eyes with his thumbs, his heart clenching painfully.

"No, little one. Not at all. I would never ever leave you. With college, you can choose to go to any school you'd like as long as you have good grades. I chose to go to community college for now, it's school that's in your town basically. I chose that school so I could be here, with you and with my family. I would never leave you guys." Armie reassures, watching as Timmy gets up from his chair, walks up to him and hugs him tightly around the waist.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Timmy murmurs as he hugs Armie. His absolute best friend, his mentor. His happiness.

"I'll never leave you. I promise, Timmy. I promise." Armie says into his hair. And Timmy breathes a sigh of relief.


	4. Twenty-five and sixteen

Armie Hammer, age twenty-five. Timothée Chalamet, age sixteen.

"Ha! Take that bitch!" Timmy screams, smacking his chest with a fist as he laughs. The water balloon in his other hand is chucked hard, nailing the back of Armie's head. The two are celebrating Armie finally having a full Summer off and Timmy almost being done with his sophomore year of high school. Summer was almost in full circle, and the boys are horsing around in Armie's former backyard. The twenty-five year old moved into a small apartment a few minutes away down in town, but came back to his childhood home almost every day so he can see Timmy and his parents.

"You asshole! You're gonna get it now!" Armie suddenly drops his water balloons and bolts towards Timmy with easy swiftness. Timmy shrieks and drops his own water balloons, making a run for it and trying to escape Armie's lethal hands.

"No! Please!" Timmy splutters as he runs as quickly as possible, hair dripping water into his eyes and face. The boys are clad in nothing but their swim trunks, and both of them would be lying if they said they hadn't been oogling each other more frequently than not.

"Ah! Damn you and your freakishly long legs!" Timmy screeches as Armie reaches him in record time, tackling him onto the grass and starts to tickle him mercilessly. The two mock wrestle in the grass, Timmy not having too much luck due to Armie's over sized frame.

Armie loves making Timmy laugh and has since he was a baby. Armie presses his fingers into Timmy's softest ticklish spots, watching as Timmy heaves for air while laughing as hard as ever. The boy is sensitive and unfortunately in his case, Armie knows all his weakest spots literally and figuratively. 

As Armie predicted, Timmy's body remained moreover bony and thin as he grew. Though he was slim, he developed soft pretty curves that all girls would surely be jealous of and a sharp angle to his jaw as he continued to grow and mature very slowly. Armie was completely enamored, infatuated, and in awe of his best friend more and more. Armie's growing affection to his close friend was something new but not unwelcome. Lately, his casual and normal actions were starting to grow into more as he admired and appreciated Timmy in new ways.

Armie suddenly stopped tickling Timmy, who was starting to very slowly regain his breath. He looked into his favorite soft green eyes, eyes that always looked at him like he was his world. Armie quietly examines the dark sooty lashes that fan over Timmy's cheeks every time he blinks. He looks at his jaw, his lack of any real facial hair, his slender yet pretty neck. He looks at Timmy's soft hair, still somewhat straight hair that he loves to run his fingers to. As Timmy aged, his hair had started to develop waves that bordered on curls.

Armie finally looks down at Timmy's mouth, which looks pink and warm and plush. And very,  _very_ inviting. Timmy searches Armie's gorgeous blue eyes, which have zeroed in on his face and then on his lips, causing a rush of warmth to pool in his belly. He finds himself doing the same in return, and both boys are suddenly overcome with a new need.

"What are you thinking about?" Timmy whispers. He becomes aware of Armie straddling him and wraps his arms around Armie's shoulders, legs tucking themeslves near Armie's calves.

Armie blinks, his eyes soft. "Just wondering if I ever told you just how beautiful you are." Armie murmurs, running a finger down Timmy's cheek. Armie remembers the first time he did it to a baby Timmy and smiles.

Timmy's cheeks turn a bit pink this time as he smiles shyly in return. "You always told me. How pretty I was..." Timmy says, his fingers running leisurely down Armie's spine and up again in soothing strokes.

"You're so stunning. So damn beautiful and I want you to always believe it." Armie says, voice almost shaking with how many feelings he's overcome by after he utters those words.

They stare. Armie and Timmy's eyes lock, and only after brief hesitation and a powerfully charged moment, Armie slowly leans down and gently presses his lips to Timmy's.

And it's everything. Timmy breathes in sharply, his head tilting in instinct. Both his and Armie's eyes flutter shut. This is new, and also just pure bliss.

This is Timmy's first kiss, and the fact that his first kiss is with a boy, let alone his best friend, is a bit scary but quite exhilarating at the same time. The world stops, and every single thing is _TimmyArmieArmieTimmyArmieTimmyTimmyArmie._ Timmy likes this feeling, the feeling of Armie's lips connecting and reconnecting with his. Timmy is the one to tug Armie even closer to him, Armie pressing his lips a bit more firmly to Timmy's. Armie cups Timmy's face, their minds short circuiting with the new feelings they are finally letting emerge and flourish. The two boys feel a flame ignite in their hearts, a sort of tugging feeling also making itself known. They are almost overwhelmed by how  _right_ this feels, how good it is. Armie pulls back after a few minutes of them kissing with a new found eagerness, blood starting to have pooled in their lower bellies. Before fully getting up though, Armie swiftly leans back down and kisses Timmy's lips again in rapid succession as Timmy laughs in utter happiness.

Armie then kisses his forehead after, and Timmy can't help but grin at that. It's something Armie has been doing since the beginning and Timmy definitely thinks that even now if the dynamic has obviously shifted a bit for them, Armie's forehead kisses would always be something of theirs that would never change.

Inside Armie's home, Nicole and Dru watch as their sons experience their first real kiss with each other.

"I knew he was going to wait." Dru mentions. Nicole slightly turns her head to Dru, a brow raised a bit.

"Really? But he's twenty-five, Dru. You're telling me he never allowed anyone else to really come that close? I'll be damned. I can't believe Armie never got his first kiss for all these years..." Nicole says. Dru nods with a smile, shaking her head. She then sighs.

"Truthfully, he never even gave other boys a thought. Timmy's been it for him since they were kids. It's a bit insane. But I think it's good. I think he wanted to wait until Timmy was obviously older. They do have quite a gap. But now it's all going to change. And yes, I'm almost a bit sad that Armie didn't get to experience anything else with other boys, but he is quite the stubborn kid. Just like his father was. But I am more than damn happy too that he's going to give himself to Timmy when the time comes. He's such a good kid. Besides, they really are connected beyond anything I've ever seen." Dru confirms with a solid nod.

Nicole grins and let's Dru's admission sink in for a moment before she speaks. "Timmy never talks to me about any other boys either. It's funny because he's only sixteen. At that age I was talking about boys quite a bit with my friends and you, you remember, right? Timmy's a bit young still, but with Armie I know he'll always be taken care of in all aspects. It was about time their relationship took off in a new direction. It was a matter of time I suppose. But I feel no matter how long it took, they would still end up where they are right now." Nicole adds. There's a brief silence as the two women simply watch their boys roll around in the grass and their special bond grow into something new and even better than before.

Dru raises a brow, smiling sneakily. "You still got that album we put together for the boys future wedding?"


	5. Twenty-nine and twenty

Armie Hammer, age 29. Timothée Chalamet, age 20.

"I never thought that we would be making a movie with Luca freakin' Guadagnino. Can you believe it, baby?" Armie nudges his boyfriend gently with his shoulder as the two sit in the back of a quite small car that is driving them to their new destination.

Over the few years that passed, Armie had managed and succeeded with following one of his dreams, and that was going into acting. He found it is something he's passionate about. It took time and a lot of dedication, but Timmy understood as he grew older himself that this is one of the things that mattered to Armie the most other than him and their relationship. Timmy also learned that acting is something he started to immensely enjoy and it is something he is very good at. He was interested in acting from a young age, but he never gave his strong love for it much thought until Armie encouraged him to follow his dreams no matter how big, small, dumb, or difficult they sounded.

Armie was more than thrilled that he and Timmy harbored similar interests. It's something that cements their bond.

The boys had started officially dating when Timmy was of age at 18 and they had only steadily grown closer since then. In the beginning of the relationship, Armie and Timmy had taken things slow, exploring each other and their new dynamic over a bit of time. Armie wanted to wait to be with Timmy officially when he was an adult and so Armie asked Timmy to be his boyfriend on his eighteenth birthday. It's Timmy's favorite gift up to date. Timmy luckily knew that he and Armie wanted to be together and accepted that it was just a matter of making it official when Timmy was legal. They have now been dating for two years, but technically have been around each other almost their whole lives.

"I just can't believe we both get to be the leads in this absolutely beautiful story. Their ending isn't quite the same as the one we're going to have, but it's still a stunning love story. I'm very excited." Timmy gushes, turning his head and smacking a loving kiss onto Armie's smooth cheek.

Armie and Timmy landed in Crema, Italy, a bit earlier. They were to get into the town they were partially shooting at a whole month and a half earlier than when filming was to start so the two could get acquainted with the Italian language, the energy of the area, and to simply get themselves into the mindsets of their characters, which go by the name of Elio Perlman and Oliver.

The boys arrive at a centuries-old Italian villa, which is large and surrounded by a spacious yard. The two are going to shoot portions of the film "Call Me by Your Name" there, the movie being based on a book of fiction published back in 2007. Timmy and Armie are surprised to see how big and old the Perlman villa actually is inside and out. Despite the age, it is in decent condition.

The boys director, Luca, shows them around religiously as much as he can and shows them where they'll be sleeping in their apartment in town later on. Luca promises tomorrow brings discussions about everything important and permits them to finally settle down for the night. Since the boys are jet-lagged, they retire to their apartment, shower together, and hop into the soft yet simple bed quickly.

"Mm, I'm so tired." Timmy mumbles, his green eyes drooping a bit with exhaustion. He sluggishly rolls over to fully lay on top of Armie, who automatically wraps his arms securely around his boyfriend. He kisses his forehead and noses at the crown of his head, breathing him in. Timmy always got cuddly and clingy when he was tired, and Armie loved nothing more than to indulge in his baby's wants and needs.

"It's been a long day. It's only going to get a bit more tiring and longer but also so much better from here on out. But for now we can just rest." Armie murmurs, his hands seeking skin as he caressed Timmy's back, fingers running over and feeling the gentle bumps of his spine.

They indulge in some one on one time, hands roaming and sliding against each other's skin lazily, soft breaths the only thing that can be heard.

Timmy unexpectedly leans forward and presses his mouth to Armie's, who immediately reciprocates a bit sloppily due to his tired state. They're both a bit fuzzy minded, but the love in the room is as palpitating as always, and so they can't help themselves but to soak in each other. Especially Timmy, who's young, his desire and attraction to Armie never dulling. Their mouths open to each other after a few moments, tongues brushing languidly. Hands start to tangle in hair, breaths stuttering a bit. Hips start to move on their own accord. Armie rolls and shifts so he's now fully on top of Timmy, his lips finding his pretty neck once they break apart to take a few needed breaths. Armie always had a thing for TImmy's jaw and neck, his lips now peppering kisses across them. His teeth nibble certain soft spots as Timmy's back arches in satisfaction and pleasure.

"Armie," He breathes out, his hands threading through Armie's golden hair.

"Timmy." Armie replies, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he slowly but steadily moves his kisses downwards.

The two hadn't gone all the way just yet. Though there have been blowjobs, handsjobs, rimjobs, and lots of kisses, the boys vowed they didn't want go to and have sex just yet. They truly and definitely wanted to be married first. It was something they mentioned in passing multiple times, the idea of getting married. They knew they were it for each other and they knew they definitely wanted to do marriage especially since same sex marriage had been legalized the year before. They just figured they could wait until Timmy was just a little bit older. It was moments like that where the nine year age gap worried Armie a bit, but TImmy always reassured him that being with Armie was something he vowed to stick to until the end. He had only ever wanted him, his attention, and ultimately his love.

The next day, Luca sat down and spoke to Armie and Timmy together, simply getting to know them and a glimpse of their personalities. He explained what was to go down once filming officially started. The older man could see the boys connection very easily. He was surprised to see that the two appeared to be like twin flames--soulmates. Armie moves, Timmy moves. Timmy moves, Armie moves. They were glued to the hip, truly the embodiment of being close to someone. Luca could see the love and complete trust in their light eyes every time they looked at each other. He noted the boys most likely weren't apart too often, and that they always had to be touching in one way or another. They truly were an absolutely stunning pair. He knew and felt that they were going to completely and flawlessly capture the same love that Elio and Oliver have in the author's novel. He was ready, and he knew this movie was going to change everything.


	6. Thirty-two and twenty-three

"Do you, Armand Douglas Hammer, take Timothée Hal Chalamet, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and love, until death do you part?" The priest says to the two young men facing each other on a beautiful Summer day.

"I do." Armie says quietly, firmly, his blue eyes slightly watering as he looks towards the biggest and only love of his life. His other half and soulmate, standing right in front of him. Timmy looks absolutely beautiful in a white tux, his short curls styled and brushed to glossy perfection, not a single marr or imperfection on his face. He's already softly crying in pure joy, his hands shaking as he holds his left one out for Armie to gently hold in his grasp. Armie can hardly believe he's standing where he is right now and doesn't bother wiping the few tears that manage to fall from his eyes. Armie is handed the ring he is giving to Timmy and smoothly slides it on. The gold circle looks and fits perfectly on his slim digit.

Armie's eyes meet Timmy's.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no end, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and husband." Armie says with confidence. The priest looks satisfied.

It's now Timmy's turn, and he can hardly wait to finally get through with everything so he can spend proper time with his man.

"Do you, Timothée Hal Chalamet, take Armand Douglas Hammer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and love, until death do you part?" The priest repeats his words the same as before. Timmy sucks in a shuddering, calming breath.

"I do." He whispers, quietly yet firmly, and then slips the matching golden band onto Armie's larger finger. The gold also fits perfectly on the older man.

"I have for you a golden ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no end, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us husband and husband." Timmy repeats what Armie recited to him first.

The priest continues on as the boys then smile broadly at each other. They've never felt so excited, so ready, for their lives to officially start together as a married couple.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." The priest says with a small smile of his own. Armie all but lunges at his now husband, his hands grasping Timmy's face and passionately securing his lips to his.

They smile through their kiss and giggle, the small crowd they have invited cheering and clapping for them in sincere happiness.

"Husband...husbandhusbandhusbandhusband. I love you." Timmy repeats in utter happiness, both boys laughing with tears resurfacing in their eyes.

"I can't believe I'm married to you." Timmy chuckles breathlessly.

"Mr. Chalamet-Hammer, you'd better believe it. The rest of our lives starts today, right now, and I'm so fucking excited to share the next sixty something years with you. I love you more." Armie kisses him on the forehead. Timmy giggles once again at this and yet this time, leans forward on his tip-toes and returns the gesture sweetly. Armie sends him a beautiful smile and holds out his hand, which Timmy immediately takes without hesitation, walking down the aisle with him as the cheers continue.

+++

At a table at their sons wedding reception, Nicole and Dru are sat at a table downing champagne, wine, and margaritas like they're water. They drink anything they can get their hands on, really, and they're laughing and smiling, practically losing their shit at the fact that their sons really did in fact end up getting married. 

"I can't believe the day finally came. Damn! Can you believe those two really went and tied the knot?" Nicole chirps, Dru laughing in return.

"Armie, that stubborn man. My son really did fucking go and waited for that boy. They really defy all odds, don't they? Knowing them, they'll even pass away together later on when they're old and gray."

Nicole gives her a look at that, confirming that even though they were joking, they truly and whole-heartedly believed that their sons would quite possibly cross over to the other side together.

Suddenly, the DJ taps the microphone in his hand gently, then speaks. He's stating that it's time for the newlyweds first dance. Armie walks into the center of the room where the dance floor is set up, Timmy automatically throwing his arms around his neck while Armie wraps his arms around Timmy's waist securely in return. The two stand so close they think a sheet of paper couldn't fit between them.

Timmy closes his eyes in bliss and tucks his face into Armie's neck, who kisses the side of his head as the two hear the beat start out to Shania Twain's "Forever and Always". The first time the boys saw the music video and read the lyrics to the song, they knew that was the song they wanted to listen and dance to on their wedding day. It could almost serve as a guideline for their lives so far. They knew each other as children, knew each other as teens, and they planned to be together until they were old and gray. The couple gently sways in the middle of the dance floor, small and content smiles seemingly permanently etched onto their faces.

"Je t'aime 'till my dying day." Timmy whispers, quoting a title to another song to his husband. Armie squeezes him tighter as the song goes on and then says the words back, close friends and family recording the moment of pure love on their cell phones.

It has been three years since Armie and Timmy filmed Call Me by Your Name, and as predicted, the movie was successful, but more than they ever thought. It scored amazing reviews by almost everyone, had them gain devoted wonderful fans around the world, and even got them to the Oscars, which was the icing on a already rewarding and delicious cake. Promo tour was more a reward than a job as well, and the boys were beyond proud of the characters they brought to life. Their love and connection was very evident on screen to everyone, which people majorly credited them for.

Fans automatically shipped them and their characters, so when they found out that Armie and Timmy were actually in love and boyfriends outside the movie at the time, the fans immediately lost it. Their fans are their biggest supporters, and they were only further going to lose their shit once they found out that the couple had gotten married. They had kept it very down-low until the day of. They would post a photo of their rings later on Instagram to confirm everything.

"'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always, we will be together for all of our days, wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face, always..." Armie quietly sang to Timmy, who kisses his neck in return.

As the song came to a close, Timmy and Armie stood still, simply hugging. They could feel their hearts thumping against one another-out of rhythm. Then suddenly, in sync.

"Do you feel that?" Timmy gasped lightly. Their hearts continued to beat as one, and Armie could only blink rapidly to keep any tears at bay.

"I feel it, baby. I feel it. And it's all I want to feel, hear, and hold for the rest of my life."


End file.
